Then I'm Happy to Oblige
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Izuku attempts to surprise Shouto, and it backfires. At least the sex is still hot. sequel to 'If It Pleases You'


**imma make this a two parter, since there's one more bit i want to get out. just don't have time right now**

**it's not strictly necessary, but reading the first fic might help you understand this one.**

* * *

**Ding!**

I pause in the middle of the seasonings aisle, having just picked out some soy sauce, and glance down at my phone. I see a text notification from Izuku, and quickly key open my phone to read it.

**Izuku: sho-chan?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Izuku: what r ur thts on boobs?**

I blink down at my phone, trying to process the seemingly random question. This isn't the first time Izuku has texted me out of the blue with a strange train of thought, but it's usually about quirks or something. What could Izuku be doing to prompt such a question?

**Me: What?**

**Izuku: u kno… breasts. what do u think of them**

**Izuku: do u like them? do u find them attractive?**

The fuck? I furrow my brow and tilt my head to the side. Well, he's not going to let it go, so I should probably just answer him. I quickly type out a response, and tuck my phone back into my pocket. Grabbing the cart, I move down the aisle and check over the other seasonings and spices on display. What else did we need again? My phone chimes a couple of times, and I pull it back out after grabbing some sesame seeds.

**Me: I've never thought about it before. Why?**

**Izuku: oh, no reason**

**Izuku: …**

**Izuku: have u evr been attracted 2 women? like, wanted 2 have sex w/ 1?**

Ok, this is just getting weird now. What's going on? I start thinking back to what Izuku told me this morning, and where he should be right now. I think he said something about going to see Hatsume-san today to get his costume tweaked again. Oh god.

**Me: Izuku, what happened?**

It takes a moment for me to get a response, and in the meantime I've started heading towards the checkout counter. I don't know what's going on, or what may have happened, but I'm not prepared to deal with this in public. I manage to find an empty queue, and place all the groceries that I had managed to get onto the conveyor when my phone dings again. As the disturbingly friendly cashier starts ringing up my items, I pull my phone out.

**Izuku: Absolutely nothing. Why do you ask?**

He's texting with complete sentences. Something happened. My thumbs zoom across the screen.

**Me: What did you do?**

Izuku doesn't reply. The dots indicating that he's typing a response don't even appear. He's avoiding the question. The woman tells me the total, and I manage to somehow pay her while keeping my eye on my phone as I start typing again.

**Me: Izuku. What. Did. You. Do?**

**Izuku: … **

**Izuku: … **

**Izuku: … **

**Izuku: don't b mad**

I close my eyes, take a deep breath in, and let it out slowly. Once I open my eyes, I pocket my phone and start wheeling the cart outside. I at least took the car to get the groceries today, since I didn't feel like taking public transportation today. Izuku and I bought it a few months ago to make traveling easier when we have to go out of town for work. We don't use it much other than that, since we still like taking the train or bus to get around town. Gas is expensive after all.

With all of the groceries now in the boot of the car, I make my way to the driver's side and get in. I decide not to turn it on yet, and take my phone back out. Right, I think I've waited long enough. I unlock the device and click on Izuku's name at the top of the screen, choosing an audio call instead of video. I bring the phone up and hold it to my ear, listening to it ring four times before Izuku picks up. I don't give him a chance to say anything before I cut in.

"Izuku. What did you do?"

I probably shouldn't sound this irritated, but after what happened two months ago, I don't want him trying to avoid me again. Who knows what's happened to him this time? I can't help him if he doesn't let me. I had to learn that lesson a long time ago, I never thought it would be something he needs to learn too. With all that running around trying to help everyone else, he's surprisingly stubborn when it comes to himself.

The line is silent for a few moments, before a woman's voice comes meekly through.

"I said don't be mad."

I blink down at the steering wheel, just looking at the logo etched into the faux leather. The woman, Izuku I guess, calls my name a couple times. Her- his voice suddenly sounds tinny in my ear, and I have to remind myself to breath. Oh- oh god. How- how did-

"How did this happen!? Did someone hit you with a quirk again? I thought you were just going to see Hatsume-san today, not go to work!"

"I said don't be mad!"

His voice goes up in pitch, sounding whiny and almost petulant. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to fight an oncoming headache. Why does he have to be so difficult sometimes?!

"I'm not mad Izuku, I'm worried. You just suddenly bring up how I feel about the opposite sex, and then I find out you've been somehow turned into a woman. What happened? Is it permanent? _Are you ok?_ For once just answer me instead of skirting around it, worrying about how I'll react!"

I'm panting by the end of my rant, and there's another moment of silence before Izuku quietly answers.

"I'm sorry."

I close my eyes, and take another deep breath.

"So am I, for yelling like that. I just need to know these things Izuku. You jump into things without thinking of yourself, and I get so scared when you brush it off like it's nothing. I thought we agreed on this the last time you were transformed. _Please,_ just answer my questions so we can work through this."

I hear Izuku sniffle over the line.

"O-ok."

I nod, calming down some more. I finally turn the ignition, and switch the call to the car's Bluetooth so I can put the phone down.

"Ok. First off, where are you?"

"Headed home. Ochako-chan is giving me a ride from Mei-san's workplace."

I back out of the parking space, and get turned around so I'm headed for the exit. I nod in approval, then speak up when I realize that he can't see me.

"Ok, good. So am I. I'll probably get home before you though, I just went to the grocer's down the street. Anything I should know before you get home? Because we're talking about this, _in detail_, when you get back."

There's a pause, and I take that moment to focus on the traffic before turning out onto the road. Then I hear fumbling noises through the phone before Izuku speaks again.

"Well, I suppose you should see what I look like now, so you don't get blindsided by it later. I just took and sent you a photo."

My phone dings in confirmation, but I don't look down to look at the image he sent.

"As for things you need to know right now… I wasn't attacked, and it's temporary. I'll get off the phone now so you can concentrate on driving."

There's a slight pause, before he quietly says something else.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you Sho-chan."

"I love you too Izuku. See you in a few minuets."

* * *

I only look at the photo he sent me when I get home and manage to get all the groceries put away. I have already fixed myself some tea, and am sitting on the couch when I pull out and open my phone. I pull open the conversation with Izuku, and just stare at the image he sent me.

Oh… I suppose that's why he asked me about breasts first. How did he manage to get that shirt on? Before I can rethink it, I text Izuku the question and resume staring at his… picture.

The picture taken is a standard selfie shot, taken from above and slightly to the side. Which gives me a direct view of not only his chest, which is practically spilling out of a grey tank top I've never seen before, but also of his mostly bare legs that are clad in some scandalously short jean shorts. Oh my.

I barely register the fact that he also has green bunny ears instead of regular ones, when the front door opens. I hear Izuku say goodbye to Uraraka-san, before closing the door and bustling through the hallway. When I hear him come into the living room, I look up to see his blushing face. He's clutching his phone in one hand, and fidgeting with his shorts with the other.

"The clothes are Momo-san's. They're all she had on hand at the time."

"Couldn't she have made you… bigger ones?"

His blush deepens, and he shakes his head.

"She was already tired, and hadn't eaten much before hand. She said we were similar enough in size, so these would be fine until I got home. She did make me a bra though. And, and my underwear."

Oh. I look down at my phone, and pull up Yaoyorozu-san's number. I send her a quick text about lying to Izuku, and look back up at the still blushing man. I sigh and take pity on him, patting the other couch cushion. He takes the hint, and sits down beside me, ears twitching nervously. I look down and see a tail peeking out between a slit made in the back of his shorts. Is that pink underwear?

"S-so, um, what else did you want to ask?"

I immediately look back up at Izuku's face, who has this twinkle in his eye. One that only shows up when he catches me doing something embarrassing, or is planning something naughty. I quickly activate my quirk to keep my face cool, and look down at my phone, which just dinged with Yaoyorozu-san's reply. I narrow my eyes at the winky face and thumbs up emoji, and ask my first question.

"I suppose you could start by telling me how this happened to you."

Izuku hums, and I look up to see him with his hand on his chin, thinking.

"Well, you know how we've been experimenting to see what exactly gets you going in bed? You know, after I got turned into a rabbit person?"

How could I forget? Our sex life went from zero to a hundred, and Izuku won't stop coming up with ideas to try out to see what, exactly, I'm into. He even showed me a bunch of erotic pictures, featuring all kinds of different animal people. That day was easily the most embarrassing day of my life. Followed closely by when he decided to go down on me in a theater to, and I quote, see if I'm into public sex. I'm not, and Izuku is banned from 'trying things out' in public ever again. I don't think I can go into that theater anymore either, since I accidentally went ablaze and tripped the fire alarm.

"Well, I asked for some help from Mei-san, which is why I went to see her today."

"I thought you were getting you're costume tweaked?"

I look at him in astonishment, and he looks down sheepishly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"You wanted to surprise me as a woman!?"

He immediately waves his arms around, shaking his head vehemently.

"No! I was just trying to get animal traits without having to be hit with a quirk or getting all fuzzy! Mei-san said she could make a pill to do that, after running those tests on me when I got transformed that one time."

He settles his hands back in his lap, and looks down dejectedly.

"It's just this was Mei-san's first attempt, and there were some unintended effects."

I take a breath, count to ten, and continue on.

"Ok, so you were trying to surprise me, and it went a bit weird. Ok, I can accept that. But why? I thought we were ok with fake ears and tails?"

Izuku's cheeks puff out in a pout, and he glares at his hands.

"It's not the same! You never get as exited when I wear those! Not like you did that weekend anyway."

He starts tearing up, and he balls the fabric of his shorts in his fists.

"I just want you to feel really good during sex with me, like I do with you."

He starts sniffling again, and aggressively scrubs the tears from his face. I sigh quietly, and wrap my arm around his slim shoulders. I pull him into my side, and rest my chin on his head. I rub his arm, and quietly shush him.

"I'm sorry Izuku. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm grateful you're trying so hard for me, it means a lot."

Izuku just nods, and tries to catch his breath.

"So, other than turning into a woman, do those pills have any other side effects? How long do they last?"

With one last sniff, Izuku pulls back and reaches out for the box of tissues. He quickly blows his nose, and wipes his face before answering.

"We're not sure about other effects, since this is just a prototype, but it should only last twenty-four hours. After that, I should just change back normally."

Well, at least today's Saturday, and neither of us are working this weekend. I nod and look down at my now cold cup of tea. I grab both it and Izuku's used tissues, and stand up.

"Well, now that that's all been dealt with, let me make some more tea, and get some lunch started. Are you on a dietary restriction again?"

He shrugs his shoulders, and I just decide to just fix up some fruits and vegetables. I'd rather not find out later that he can't handle certain foods. Just before I walk into the kitchen, I pause and turn around to look at Izuku again. He looks at me curiously, making me feel awkward for having to ask this.

"It just occurred to me. Um, how do you want me to refer to you?"

He blinks at me for a moment, then pouts.

"I'm still a guy, even though I have girl parts right now."

I nod and look away, coughing to ease the embarrassment.

"R-right. H-how do you feel about, you know? Are you ok?"

I look back at him, and he just shrugs, reaching up to fiddle with his fuzzy ear.

"It'd probably bother me more if I didn't already know it's temporary. Or that I'll be back to normal tomorrow. I'm mainly just feeling curious right now."

"Ok… good. I'll just, start lunch then."

I turn back around, toss the tissues in the bin, and pour the old tea down the drain. I pour more water in the kettle, and put it on the stove to boil. I open the fridge to grab the stuff I bought earlier, when I hear a faint groan come from the living room. I turn my head and ask if everything's ok, and frown when I don't get an answer.

I stand back up, shutting the fridge door, and make to turn when I hear Izuku's breathy voice.

"Sho-chan. I- I think I'm experiencing another side effect."

I immediately spin around, panic fluttering in my chest, and freeze at what I see. Izuku's skin is flushed and sweaty, and his ample bosom is heaving as he pants for air. I look down at his shuffling legs, and notice that he's rubbing and grasping at his crotch, desperately trying to create some friction. Well, it's not a fever. I feel my face heat up, and I turn away to try and block my view of him.

"O-oh! Do, do you want some privacy? I can- omph!"

Izuku suddenly plasters himself to me, attacking my mouth with his as he rubs his body against mine. I bite back a noise of surprise at the feeling of his soft mounds squishing into my chest, and his crotch grinding into mine, and grab at his still muscular arms. I push him back a bit, and he just groans in frustration at me and digs his fingers into my shirt. I pant and shake my head, shaking him a bit to grab his attention.

"Izuku, what's happening? Do you need a moment to deal with this?"

He shakes his head violently and whines.

"Don't want to be alone! I want you!"

"Izuku, you said this is a side effect. Are you sure-"

Izuku suddenly pushes me back into the fridge door, and starts humping one of my bent legs. He groans out as he grinds into me and nods.

"I'm sure. It's ok, I was thinking about it before when I texted you. I'm just super horny right now. It's like I can't calm down."

He plasters another kiss onto my lips, and I reciprocate for a moment. I move my hands down to his wide hips, and halt his swaying movements. I pull back for air, and look into his glazed eyes.

"I don't-"

I swallow thickly, and start again.

"I'm not sure I can do it all the way right now."

Izuku looks down at my crotch, which is still flaccid at the moment, and he nods. He looks back up at me, and trails a finger over my bottom lip. His gaze turns sultry, and a devious smile grows on his face.

"That's ok, you can just use that pretty mouth of yours."

His face then turns uncertain.

"That's, I mean, if you're ok with IT!"

He yelps as I switch us around, and shove him back into the fridge door. I make quick work of the fly of his shorts, and shove them down towards his ankles. He groans from my actions, and starts panting again when I sink down to my knees. I'm now eye level with his crotch, and have the perfect view of the pearl white bow that sits just below the lacy band of his panties.

He quickly kicks the shorts to the side and widens his stance, and I can see just how damp his underwear has become in this short amount of time. I reach up to cup his new parts through soaked fabric, and my chest flutters when I hear his breathing hitch. I start rubbing him with the palm of my hand, and look up at his blissed out expression.

"Oooooh, Shouto. Yes, more of that!"

I nod and lean forward, moving the fabric to the side to see his dripping folds. I look at them curiously, and give them a hesitant lick. This causes Izuku to squeal and thrust his hips forward, which in turn buries my face further into his groin. I splutter at the sudden action, and pull back to wipe at my face. He looks sheepishly down at me, and I give him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it, I was just surprised. Want me to continue?"

He eagerly nods and puts his hand in my hair, coaxing my face back towards his new sensitive area. Now prepared for it, I tilt my head back and fully burrow my face into his green curls. I use my thumb to pull apart his lips and stick my tongue out, running it across a little nub that is resting just above his entrance. I suppose this is his clitoris.

He moans again and I grab his hip with my unused hand, anticipating and halting his thrust. I lick him a few more times, getting used to the taste and feel of his new organ. It's amazing how wet he's getting just from this. I wonder what would happen if I…

Izuku's breath catches, and his hips start straining against my hold as I slip my tongue under and behind his clit to explore his soft cavern. In the next motion, I suck his clit into my mouth and start stimulating it with my lips.

"Oooooh! Sho-cha-! Yes, like that! You're so good at this! Give me more!"

I grunt at his words, and start thrusting into him with my wet muscle. His fingers grip my hair almost painfully, and I hear his other hand scrabble against the fridge door. I smile and hum, adding more stimulus to his clit before giving it a gentle tug. He squeals again, and suddenly jerks his hips. Not a moment later, musky fluid is spilling out into my mouth, and over my chin.

With a cough, and a soft chuckle, I pull back and stand up, letting his panties snap back into place over his twitching hole. I help support Izuku, who is looking a little shaky on his feet, and grab a paper towel from the dispenser. I wipe all the cum from my face, and give Izuku a curious look when he tugs on my sleeve.

"Do you want me to-ah…"

He nods down at the crotch of my pants, which are straining against my obvious arousal. I blink down at it, before looking up at Izuku who now has that twinkle back in his eye. He gives me a wide grin, expression seeming to say 'leave it to me', and he pulls me into the living room after flicking off the stove. Oh right, I was making tea.

He leads me over to the couch, without asking for approval, and suddenly turns his back to me. He then bends over the arm of the couch, putting his panty clad bottom on full display. His tail is perky and quivering with excitement, and he turns to peer over his shoulder at me. I gulp, and look down at my shaking hands.

"I don't mind if you want to do it. I can go another round if you want."

I gasp in some air and look up at the ceiling, trying to keep control of myself.

"O-ok. Let me, let me just get the lube and a condom."

"No!"

I look down at him in surprise. He's halfway twisted around and has a frustrated look on his face. He lowers his volume once he starts talking again.

"I mean, you don't need to Sho-chan. I'm already wet and loose enough, so you don't have to."

Even quieter he adds-

"I also want you to cum inside me."

My eyes widen and I start flailing my arms.

"But- you- uterus!"

He looks confused for a moment, before snorting in amusement. I glower at him, and he just smiles at me.

"Sho-chan, I'm not going to get pregnant. I'll be back to having guy parts tomorrow, so there's no risk of that happening."

When I narrow my eyes at him, he fully turns around and pulls me into a kiss. It takes a moment, but I eventually relax and he starts rubbing my flagging member back to life. Our tongues dance for a moment, before he pulls away and gives me another sultry look.

"It's up to you, but I want your big, hard cock in me as soon as possible. Don't you want to give it to me?"

I can only groan in response, and run my hands down his soft and hard body. God, I love how muscular he still is. I quickly spin him back around, and bend him over the couch's armrest. While his hips are resting against the furniture, he props his upper body up with his arms. This gives his back this delightful curve, and draws all of my attention to his soft, round ass topped with that quivering tail.

I swallow around the lump in my throat, and start unbuttoning my fly. Once my jeans are loose enough, I shove both them, and my boxers down, just enough to free my engorged cock. Not wanting to leave Izuku waiting any longer, I step closer and run my hands over his lower back, letting his grey tank ride up his back a bit. I rub and knead the tense muscles, slowly working my way down to his tail. When my fingers touch this soft fur, I lean over and start mouthing where it meets his hip.

He begins to moan again, and I remove my mouth long enough to work the loop of his panties up and over his tail. Once free, I go back to nibbling at his fuzzy appendage. As I slide his panties down, I take the opportunity to grope along his ass and heavily toned thighs. We both groan at the same time, Izuku from my ministrations, and me from the feel of his smooth skin against my palms.

"Sho-chan-nnn, do something please."

I nod, and lean my head back long enough to stick two of my fingers in my mouth. He may not want me to go and get the lube, but I don't want to penetrate him dry. I slip them out with a pop, and go back to teasing his tail. I lower my hand down, and after a bit of fumbling around, sink them into his moist cavern. His hips jerk as I start rubbing his clit, and I finally stand back up.

Panting, I grab hold of my shaft. After I take a moment to appreciate the sight of Izuku humping my fingers until slick started pouring out of his hole, I remove them and start smearing my dick with his fluids. With that done, I nudge his legs further apart with my foot, placing my hands just under the mounds of his ass.

Izuku stills his hips when I part his folds with my thumbs, and I nudge his entrance with the head of my cock. With short, shallow thrusts, I start breaching his virgin entrance. It's difficult at first, with how tight he's clenching around me. I even hear him whimper when I get a third of the way in, and I stop to allow him to adjust. This doesn't seem to make him happy, since he turns to give me a frustrated look.

"It's fine, just shove it in!"

I shake my head.

"I don't want to hurt-ah!"

"Ah!"

Izuku suddenly shoves back and impales himself on the rest of my shaft. This makes both of us cry out, and I look down to see blood seeping out around my girth. _Shit_. He shakes his head and pats my hand.

"Mmnnn. It's- oh! It's ok. Just give it to me. I _need_ you!"

To emphasize his words, he rolls his hips and lets out an obscene moan. I grunt from the sensation, and decide to just trust him. I feel like I'm about to burst anyway. So, while keeping him spread open for me, I pull back out. I watch as my shaft slides out of him, shining with both slick and a bit of blood, and shove it back in when there's just the tip left inside. His hole seems to stretch impossibly wide around me, and he cries out when I bottom back out.

I moan at the tight grip his silken walls have on my shaft, and start up a rough pace. Izuku keens in pleasure, and starts meeting my thrusts with his own. After a few squelching thrusts, I lean over his back and pry one of his hands from the couch cushion. I weave my fingers into his, and wrap my other arm around his waist.

The change of angle makes the head of my cock bump into something deep inside him, and he suddenly cries out in ecstasy. He suddenly grips me even tighter, and more cum starts dripping out of his cunt. With another grunt of pleasure, I bite down on the back of his shirt and start rutting into him in earnest, constantly hitting that strange barrier inside him.

Izuku's arms nearly give out, and he stops rolling his hips with mine. But he keeps garbling out words of encouragement and pleasure, so I keep shoving myself into him. With each drag of my cock, more fluid spills out, and I feel some of it dribble down my balls as they slap into his pelvis. And then, just as I feel that knot swell impossibly in my belly, it snaps and I jerk into him one more time. Vaguely, I feel the tip of my cock grind against that barrier as I finally cum deep inside him.

With that, Izuku finally collapses underneath me, and I'm left sprawled across his back as we both gasp for air. I take a moment to bask in the afterglow, enjoying the feel of Izuku's pulsating organ and the way my hips and legs are flush against his. Once I catch my breath, I prop myself back up and ease myself out of him.

He groans as I slip free, but doesn't make any motions to move from where he's splayed out over the armrest, ass still in the air. I look over him, and take in the mess we made. His hole is shiny from his cum, and still twitching from his orgasm. I follow the trail of cum and blood that had dripped down his thighs, and onto the couch. At least it's leather, and can easily be cleaned.

On that note, I need to clean us up. Not bothering to tuck myself back in, I manage to stumble my way back into the kitchen and grab and wet a couple of washcloths. As I turn around, and look at the cooled off kettle, I decide to boil the water again. With the stove back on, I finally make my way back to Izuku, who's managed to stand back up.

I pass him one of the towels, and he nods in thanks. Without further ado, we set about cleaning ourselves, and the furniture, up.

**how you like so far? excited for more? *wiggles eyebrows***

**quick question, do ya'll want the next bit in izkuku's pov, or to stay in shouto's? i could do it either way really. shout your answer in the comments**


End file.
